


Rescue

by scullyslash_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-25
Updated: 2003-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-20 03:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11327724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyslash_archivist/pseuds/scullyslash_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atScullySlash, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works.. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onScullySlash's collection profile.





	Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ScullySlash](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Scully_Slash_Archive), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works.. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [ScullySlash's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/scullyslash/profile).

Rescue

### Rescue

#### by Winnie
    
    
         Subject: Rescue (POR3) PG-13
         Date: Thursday, November 21, 2002 5:41 AM
    
         TITLE: Rescue (POR3)
         AUTHOR: Winnie (gillians_gal)
         EMAIL:
         RATING: PG-13 for sexual references and swearing.
         CATEGORY: Implied Scully/Reyes slash, Implied Reyes/Other
         slash, Angst
         ARCHIVE: Anywhere, as long as I get the credit
         WEBSITE: http://scully4mulder.tvheaven.com/fanficindex.htm
         FEEDBACK: I live for it!
         NOTES: This is the sequel to "The Plague of Ratboy" and
         "Lest We Forget". Read those first and this one will make
         sense.
    

* * *

"Shit" cursed Dana, as she was pulled from sleep by the buzzing of her cell phone. 

Monica was snuggled against her in a fetal position, snoring loudly. Scully snatched her phone from the nightstand and answered it. 

"Hello" she croaked, wondering who would be calling at such an ungodly hour - hell, it was still dark! 

"Agent Scully? is that you?" 

It was Skinner. 

"Yeah" she mumbled, wiping sleep from her eyes "what is it?" 

"We need information. I need you to get Agent Reyes to see if the terrorists are holding anything besides the ground floor exits, the roof, and the floor the president is on." 

"She can't" said Scully, in order to keep her emotions in check. 

"Why not?" questioned Skinner "surely she's in better shape then you?" 

"Look, I can already tell you, I didn't see anyone." 

"Dana, you know I can't rush the building on that. Please, just check." 

Skinner begged. 

"I can't leave her. Not after what happened last time." 

"Leave who? Agent Reyes?" asked Skinner. 

Dana's silence could've been a resounding "yes". 

"Will you go?" Skinner finally said. 

Dana exhaled heavily "Okay, but if anything happens to her, I'm holding the FBI responsible." She was dead serious. 

* * *

Scully dressed quietly and made her way up seven flights of stairs agonisingly slowly. She had to stop every few steps as her still-new stiches pulled against each other. She knew she shouldn't be exercising, but it was necessary. Satisfied that the floors below the president's were mostly clear she dropped down onto a step and pulled out her cell phone. 

* * *

Skinner hung up his phone and gave a yell. 

"Okay, as long as we can take out the men on the ground floor, we're good up until the eighth floor. Agent Scully is in the seventh floor stairwell. She s pulled some stiches so we'll need to get her out as soon as the pesident is secure. Agent Reyes is in one of the ground floor rooms, but she should be okay for the moment. Now go!" 

* * *

Monica stirred. The musky smell of last night's antics filled her nostrils as she rolled over, eyes still closed. "Anjie" she mumbled into the pillow, where her lover's ear should've been. Then it hit her. There was no one beside her in the bed. She opened her eyes. It wasn't even the massive sleigh bed Monica usually slept in. The blue sheets that made a crunching sound when she moved, and a dripstand stood beside the bed. She was in a hospital. 

Monica pulled herself upright and looked around for a sign of what she was doing here. The monitors beside her bed were full of information that she couldn't understand, her clothes were absent - only a hospital gown remained A small peice of paper was on the nightstand. It simply said "Keep down, they're coming in. Love Dana." 

Dana. The name was familiar, but she couldn't put a face to it. Was this the person she had spent the night with? 

Heeding the note's message, Monica climbed onto the floor and found some extra blankets to lie under, hidden from view behind the bed. She didn't know who "they" was, but she wasn't going ignore advice. She turned off the alarms and winced as she pulled out her drip. Finally, as she heard crashing and yelling, she lay on the ground and clasped her hands over her ears and squeezed her eyes shut, blocking out the terror that came to the woman who knew little more then her own name. 

* * *

Scully melted into consciousness as she heard the boots of what was hopefully a SWAT team pounding up the stairs below her. 

One hand was clasped at her belly, holding her stomach in where the stiches had split, while the other was pressed against her forehead. God, she had a fever. Her sweat must've seeped in and infected the open wound. 

Scully gasped for air as the dizziness threatened to overcome her. 

She was vaguely aware of the blinding flashlights of the SWAT team as she passed out. 

* * *

More Soon, I promise!   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Winnie


End file.
